Brillar en la oscuridad
by Karen Hikari
Summary: La primera vez que la vio fue durante una reunión en el Monte Olimpo. La verdad era que no disfrutaba de este tipo de cosas, aunque no era como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer de vuelta a su castillo de mármol. Aún era joven, con solo un par de cientos de años, aunque no lucía mayor de dieciséis. Quizás, algunas cosas sólo estaban destinadas a brillar en la oscuridad.
**Pues bueno, es la última de las historias del concurso que debía traducir. Sé que me tardé más de lo planeado, pero la escuela no me suelta para nada. En serio, es un desastre. Creo que además de esto no tengo nada más que agregar a la nota inicial, así que... ¡a leer!**

 **(Nota original)**

 **¡Hola gente hermosa! Muy bien, empecemos con algunas explicaciones que debo darles.**

 **Primero, sé que había prometido estar muy activa durante las vacaciones, pero éstas ya terminaron y yo no publiqué nada. Ahora, puedo jurar que no fue mi culpa, he estado trabajando como posesa, pero el tiempo se me escapa de las manos.**

 **Una de las cosas en las que he estado trabajando tan arduamente es un concurso. ¡Sí, leyeron bien! DeviantArt y Wattpad están organizando un concurso llamado "Twist Fate" y la idea en general es increíble. Debes escribir/dibujar un cómic/dibujar una imagen/lo que sea en la que transformes a un héroe en villano o viceversa.**

 **Siendo la adicta al trabajo que soy, decidí participar, aunque no contaba con que me pondría tan nerviosa y cuando me pongo nerviosa parece ser que la única forma de tranquilizarme es escribir así que… puede o no que haya escrito más de una historia para este concurso.**

 **Seamos honestos, como todos los que me siguen en Facebook ya lo saben, participé cuatro veces, con cuatro historias distintas, primero con "A Blessing and a Curse" (Bendición y maldición a un tiempo), luego con "It Was She" (Fue ella), después con "To Both Sanity and Madness" (Tanto a la cordura como a la insania) y ahora con este pequeño, "Shine in the Dark" (Brillar en la oscuridad).**

 **Sé que van a decir "Karen, ¿acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Qué tal si verdaderamente terminas alguna de tus historias?" Chicos, lo sé, ¡pero no me pude resistir! Las ideas no me dejaban en paz y mis malas matemáticas decían que tendría tiempo para todo (lo cual obviamente no es el caso).**

 **Como sea, a la historia. Verán, al principio, decidí ir por La sirenita "A Blessing and a Curse" porque éste era mi cuento de hadas preferido de niña, y aún lo es ahora que he leído la historia original. Después pensé que sería interesante convertirá a un villano en héroe y traté con La bella durmiente en el bosque "It Was She", simplemente porque me agrada Maléfica (aunque no se llama así en la historia original). Cuando el tiempo pasó, me di cuenta de que esta era mi oportunidad perfecta para hacer algo con Blancanieves porque ella es mi princesa menos favorita y escribí "To Both Sanity and Madness".**

 **Aunque, nuevamente, le tomó a mi distraído cerebro casi un mes darse cuenta de que, muy lejos de los cuentos de hadas, ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer una historia en la que se representara a Hades, mi dios favorito de la mitología griega, como un héroe. Personalmente creo que él es rechazado sólo porque es el dios del Inframundo (del lugar únicamente, gente, ¡no de la muerte!).**

 **Tengo muchas razones para creer que la gente tiene una opinión errónea de él. Por ejemplo, él nunca le fue infiel a Perséfone, a diferencia de Zeus o Poseidón o Dionisio. Esto me hace pensar que él verdaderamente amaba a su esposa y que su matrimonio con Perséfone realmente es el más funcional del Olimpo. No se rehusó a devolver a Perséfone cuando supo que había gente que perecía en el mundo mortal, aunque estaba en su derecho porque ella ciertamente había ingerido comida del Inframundo. ¡Quiero decir, incluso aceptó regresar a Eurídice y a Semele a la vida! Para mí, esa es una persona justa y unánime, cualesquiera que sean sus dominios.**

 **Y así es como decidí que, al diablo mis vacaciones, al diablo mis pendientes, _necesitaba_ escribirle un tributo a Hades; él lo merecía, y yo quería dárselo, así que, ¿por qué no? También conocido como "¿Por qué Karen está publicando en el último momento y se justifica con excusas patéticas?"**

 **Ahora, para cerrar, que mi balbuceo ya es lo suficientemente largo, ésta es mi cuarta contribución al concurso y prometo que será la última. ¡Realmente espero que disfruten leyendo esto tanto como yo al escribirlo!**

 **La imagen que usé para la portada no me pertenece. Esta historia tiene _exactamente_ 2, 500 palabras (en inglés, que era el límite, en español tiene 2, 400) y yo tengo quince años.**

* * *

 ** _Brillar en la oscuridad_**

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio fue durante una reunión en el Monte Olimpo. La verdad era que no disfrutaba de este tipo de cosas, aunque no era como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer de vuelta a su castillo de mármol.

Esta era su familia, lo sabía. Hera y Zeus, Hestia y Poseidón, complejos y ruidosos como eran, aún compartían sangre ―bueno, icor― con él; aún eran sus hermanos. Y uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ¿no le faltaba alguien? Oh, claro, Deméter, su última y no tan alegre hermana.

No se odiaban, por supuesto que no; haber vivido en las entrañas de su padre sin mucho espacio por largos años sin duda les había enseñado que no podían hacer eso. Sólo… no se llevaban bien. Aunque, por supuesto, él "no se llevaba bien" con ninguno de sus hermanos, quienquiera que fuese. Quizás sólo estaba celoso de que ella hubiera sido más exitosa en su vida que él.

Claro, había un par de cosas oscuras que decir sobre el pasado de su hermana. Como, por ejemplo, que había concebido una hija con el esposo de su hermana.

Por supuesto, esa no era ni de cerca la primera vez que Zeus le era infiel a su esposa pero, esta vez, algo lo hacía diferente y lo elevaba a un nuevo nivel: por primera vez, Zeus estaba teniendo un amorío con una de las hermanas de Hera y, si eso no era el colmo, entonces Hades no quería saber qué tanto podía empeorar.

Esa traición doble había destruido por fin cualquier rastro de misericordia que aún contenía a Hera de verdaderamente herir a alguien. No soportaba siquiera la vista de Deméter, y aunque estaba obligada a permanecer al lado de Zeus, nunca había sido exactamente la misma, siempre un poco distante, siempre un poco fría.

Lo cual era otra razón para explicar por qué Hades ya no quería nada que ver con Deméter.

La niña, producto de ese amorío, sin embargo, no tenía culpa alguna, y por lo menos él entendía eso, aunque Hera no lo hiciera. Esa era la razón por la cual, en vez de salir de ahí o de rezarle a Apolo por que se apurara y elevara el sol, Hades avanzó y entabló conversación con Perséfone, planeando estar cerca si sucedía algo.

Aún era joven, con solo un par de cientos de años, aunque no lucía mayor de dieciséis, con una sonrisa nerviosa y ojos color esmeralda que caían a sus trémulas manos con demasiada frecuencia.

―Supongo que eres Perséfone, ¿cierto? ―ofreció Hades, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

―Lo… lo soy ―asintió la joven, lanzando miradas nerviosas a sus alrededores, como si buscara a alguien.

―Soy Hades ―se presentó, pues durante algunos cientos de años no se había presentado en el Olimpo justamente para ahorrarse el drama familiar y no se habían conocido. La muchacha, sin embargo, no tomó la mano que le ofrecían y sólo asintió estoicamente, presionando sus pálidos labios.

Tenía una cierta belleza, decidió Hades, una distinta a la de Afrodita, a la de Hécate, a la de todos a quienes había conocido. Estaba asustada y nerviosa, pero no trataba de ocultarlo, contrario a lo que hacían la mayoría de las diosas.

A pesar de que ya era invierno, Perséfone sólo llevaba una túnica sin mangas acompañada de un delgado chal que se curveaba alrededor de sus muñecas graciosamente y hacía que sus ojos resplandecieran.

Fue justo cuando analizaba la ropa de la joven que lo notó: sobre su muñeca, la azulada, casi desaparecida pero aún reconocible marca de un cardenal.

―Disculpa, ¿puedo? ―preguntó, gesticulando para tomar su mano, pero en su lugar Perséfone retrocedió con la apariencia aterrada de un animal acorralado.

Desafortunadamente, fue justo entonces que escuchó pasos acercándose.

―Muy bien, cariño, veo que has conocido a mi hermano Hades ―una voz exageradamente aguda que Hades de inmediato reconoció como la de Deméter dijo―. Un honor bastante debatible si me lo preguntas.

―Es maravilloso verte también ―masculló Hades, encarando a su hermana, que ya había llegado a su altura y ahora estaba tomando la mano de Perséfone en un gesto que era mitad posesivo y mitad protector, sus calculadores ojos cafés escaneando a Hades.

―Bueno, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, debemos irnos ya ―replicó ella, sonriendo con fingida amabilidad mientras giraba sobre sus talones y arrastraba a su hija con ella.

―Pero no puedes irte ahora, tú hermosa hija y yo estábamos teniendo una cautivadora conversación ―argumentó él.

―Oh, cariño, no está interesada, créeme. Lo sabría ―replicó Deméter―. Y con eso, desaparecieron entre la multitud de ruidosos dioses; aunque no antes de que Perséfone girara sobre sus hombros y dirigiera una última y preocupada mirada en dirección de Hades, como un animal que sentía su garganta sería cortada. Por alguna razón, Hade no podía apartar de su mente la idea de que ella estaba siendo arrastrada a su muerte, inmortal como Perséfone era.

La mala noticia era que Deméter se traía algo entre manos y quería permanecer oculta mientras manipulaba sus hilos. La buena noticia era que encontrar a aquellos que no querían ser encontrados era lo que Hades hacía mejor. Quién sabía que esos años persiguiendo almas darían resultado.

—*—*—

Desafortunadamente, el Olimpo era mucho más grande de lo que Hades recordaba. Afortunadamente, él era bueno con los laberintos.

Para cuando las encontró casi se había convencido de que estaba exagerando. Pero quizás no tanto, pensó al voltear una esquina y finalmente encontrarse con los mechones castaños de su hermana, quien sostenía a Perséfone por las muñecas, presionándola contra la blanca pared.

―¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre hablar con extraños? ―siseó a través de sus apretados dientes―. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién era él? ¿No? Bueno, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Ese era Hades, uno de los dioses más poderosos de aquí y ciertamente alguien que no queremos en nuestro camino!

―¡Madre, lo siento! ―sollozó la joven, sus ojos apretados tan fuertemente que Hades casi pensó que se haría daño a sí misma―. Te juro que fue él quien me habló primero, yo… yo ni siquiera…

―¡Suficiente! ―rugió Deméter, soltándola y elevando sus dedos para masajear sus sienes―. ¡Hablaremos de esto más tarde!

―La primera cosa coherente que te oigo decir ―masculló Hades, finalmente saliendo de entre las sombras y colocándose junto a Perséfone, quien aún temblaba ligeramente, sus ojos demasiado enfocados en el suelo para el gusto del dios.

―Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, ¡al todopoderoso Hades! ―se burló Deméter, pasando una mano por entre su sedoso cabello―. Cariño, creo que no quieres ocasionarnos problemas, así que, por favor, muévete, mi pequeña flor y yo tenemos cosas que hacer ―dijo ella, extendiendo su mano en un instante por tomar la de Perséfone, aunque Hades la detuvo.

―No vas a tocarla así de nuevo, ¿me escuchas? ―articuló en una voz peligrosamente baja.

―Tú dándome órdenes es algo que no esperaba ―escupió Deméter, sonriendo como si esto fuera un mero contratiempo―. Ahora, Perséfone y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer con… con algunos amigos, si no te importa.

―Déjame hablar con ella, a solas ―ordenó él.

―No lo creo, Hades, llevamos prisa.

―No dejaré que la trates así.

―La cuestión es, hermano, que no necesito tu permiso. Es mi hija y lo que sea que haga con ella es mi problema.

―¿Un problema? ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir sobre tu hija? ―inquirió él duramente.

―No dije eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas, ¡es cierto! ¡Arruinó mi vida! ¡Hera ha estado tratando de matarme por décadas!

―No metas a nuestra hermana en esto. Tú tomaste tus decisiones y ahora pagas las consecuencias. Arruinaste la vida de Hera y estás arruinando la de esta niña, así que lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿es Perséfone un problema?

―Hades, creo que ya respondí eso ―escupió Deméter, los comisuras de sus labios tan tensas que era fácil notar que se estaba impacientando―. Sí, ella es el origen de mis problemas. Ahora sal de mi camino.

―Entonces, Deméter, te haré un favor, por los viejos tiempo ―replicó él, con su propia sonrisa torcida mientras la tierra temblaba y crujía; sombras comenzaron a escapar de sus dominios y al puro Monte Olimpo hasta que hubieron cubierto completamente a Hades y a Perséfone, tragándoselos, para la sorpresa de todos.

—*—*—

El plan del dios hubiera funcionado perfectamente si no fuera por el hecho de que Perséfone estaba aterrada. Sus delgados brazos temblaban y sus labios estaban tan apretados que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que se lastimara. Sólo entonces Hades notó los delicados brazaletes con apariencia de rosas que giraban alrededor de los antebrazos de Perséfone. Cuando las espinas crecieron y comenzaron a encajarse en la piel de la doncella se dio cuenta de que no eran joyería.

―Tan pronto lleguemos al Inframundo los trucos de Deméter no sobrevivirán ―prometió, esperando que fuera cierto.

―¿Qué has hecho? ―preguntó Perséfone con una voz trémula―. ¡Tan pronto me atrape me matará!

―No, no lo hará ―aseguró Hades―. Deméter no puede entrar a mis dominios. Estás a salvo. Puedes quedarte por cuanto lo necesites ―ofreció―. Aunque sólo hay una forma en la que te verás obligada a permanecer aquí, así que por favor no hagas algo estúpido y no ingieras nada que crezca bajo tierra.

Por otro lado, ni siquiera su llegada al Inframundo se llevó la tensión en los hombros de Perséfone o el miedo de su mirada. Sobre todo no fue suficiente para asegurarle que el único fantasma del que estaba asustada no podía alcanzarla ahí, y varios incidentes sólo sirvieron para probárselo a Hades, aunque no fue sino hasta una noche, algunos meses después de su llegada que realmente entendió qué tan lejos había ido Deméter.

―¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ―preguntó Perséfone, su voz no tan temblorosa como antes, pero sus ojos aún incapaces de encarar su mirada.

―Porque tengo mis propias cuentas pendientes con Deméter y no voy a soportar que trate a alguien como te trataba a ti.

―¿Qué quieres a cambio de tus servicios? ―preguntó ella, su voz tan vaciada de emoción que era antinatural.

―¿Perdona? ―inquirió el dios con sorpresa.

―Nadie actúa gratuitamente, dime lo que quieres y yo… yo me aseguraré de dártelo ―ofreció la joven, acomodando su túnica en una forma en la que Hades estaba seguro no se suponía estuviera el escote.

―Tendré que declinar tu oferta ―replicó el dios con el ceño fruncido―. No recibiré un pago por haber destruido el ala este del Olimpo.

―Sólo dime lo que es y lo arreglaré ―repitió Perséfone en una voz tan temblorosa que Hades se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Suspiró.

―Tú ganas. Quiero algo y no te tomará mucho satisfacerme ―dijo, ocasionando una violenta inhalación por parte de la joven diosa―. Quiero verte sonreír.

―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó Perséfone, elevando sus ojos color esmeralda por primera vez.

―Cuando sonríes, iluminas este lugar y tus ojos resplandecen, así que, por favor, trata de hacerlo más seguido, si no te importa ―explicó, girando sobre sus talones y dejándola sola.

Y así fue como, tan sutilmente, Perséfone aprendió a confiar en él, dios del Inframundo y perro de tres cabezas o no.

El problema llegó algunas semanas más tarde, cuando Hermes se presentó en el Inframundo y pidió que Perséfone fuera devuelta. Deméter había enloquecido, explicó, y todo estaba desmoronándose en el mundo mortal.

Sinceramente, Hades estuvo muy tentado a ignorar a su sobrino. Lo que fuera que sucedía allá arriba no era su problema.

Por otro lado, estaba ese pequeño detalle de la gente muriendo; _eso_ era algo que no podía pasar por alto. Además, no era una decisión suya.

―Pregúntale a Perséfone ―dijo―. La última palabra es suya.

Era el plan de la diosa; él verdaderamente no tenía nada que ver con él. Cuando Perséfone tomó las minúsculas semillas en su mano y las tragó, él fue tomado por sorpresa. ¿No le había dicho que _no_ hiciera eso?

Perséfone, por su parte, sonreía.

―Esas son seis de doce, como meses tiene un año ―explicó a un patidifuso Hermes―. Dile que volveré para no dejar a los humanos morir, pero no abandonaré este lugar.

Ante todo, Hades estaba impactado. Pero Perséfone aún tenía algunas cartas más con las que jugar, descubrió más tarde ese día cuando le propuso que se unieran en matrimonio.

Estaba intentando encontrar una excusa para no abandonar el Inframundo, decidió, todo lo demás eran incoherencias. Estaba intentando desesperadamente escapar de las garras de Deméter.

―Sé lo que estás pensando, Hades, y no, no es eso ―aseguró, sonriéndole radiantemente en una forma que había aprendido apenas algunas semanas antes―. Me gusta este lugar y me gustas tú. No eres como los otros dioses. Créeme, lo sé. Ninguno habría hecho lo que hiciste por mí.

Y aceptó porque, mirándola a los ojos supo que ella estaba tomando su primera decisión importante por sí misma, y porque sí, si había alguien con quien quería compartir sus dominios, esa sin duda era la diosa de ojos verdes.

Al día siguiente, cuando se encontraron con Deméter en la entrada del Inframundo, él no pudo contener un gutural gruñido.

―Oh, querida, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo! ―exclamó ella, intentando tomar la mano de Perséfone, pero la diosa la detuvo elevando sus delicados dedos en el aire.

―Dentro de seis meses volveré a mi hogar y con mi esposo ―replicó sencillamente, respondiéndole a su madre por primera vez, sus ojos sin ocultarse más.

―Veo lo que hiciste, Hades ―Deméter escupió, su voz detenida de temblar meramente porque sabía que no era sabio discutir con Hades en sus propios dominios.

―No quiero escuchar que la tocaste otra vez, ¿está claro? ―respondió, sus ojos las mortales hojas de un arma de obsidiana―. Si escucho que un dedo tuyo…

―Tranquilo, sé cuándo retroceder ―aseguró la diosa con una sonrisa felina.

Mientras se marchaban, Perséfone le dedicó una última mirada, y él se sorprendió al verla sonreír, incluso cuando volvía al mundo mortal, aferrándose a la promesa de un regreso. Y, realmente, ¿por qué no sonreiría, ahora que caminaba con la cabeza en alto, con el conocimiento de que era una reina, ahora que era una persona distinta de la que había entrado al Inframundo por primera vez?

Quizás, algunas cosas como la encendida cola de una luciérnaga o la parpadeante chispa de una estrella sólo estaban destinadas a brillar en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Y bueno, por el momento esto ha sido todo. les comparto que muero de nervios porque dan los resultados del concurso mañana... repito, ¡muero de nervios!**

 **(Nota original)**

 **Así que… ¿qué tal fue? ¿Bueno, malo, extraño?**

 **Tengo que decirlo, lo que pasó con Deméter también me sorprendió a mí. No quería volverla un villano, aunque lo cierto es que no es mi diosa favorita tampoco. Al principio sólo se suponía que fuera sobreprotectora e insegura, luego ciertas cosas pasaron y esto se tornó… más oscuro… Aún creo que me pasé un poco, quién sabe.**

 **Como sea, ustedes tienen la última palabra, así que por favor, ¡háganme saber en sus comentarios lo que opinan sobre esto! Por favor, no se olviden de pasar a leer las otras entregas (si pudieran también pasarse por mis cuentas de Wattpad o DeviantArt y votar se los agradecería muchísimo), y, ¡por favor comenten y continúen siendo asombrosos!**

 **¡También, asegúrense de seguirme en Facebook (Karen Hikari, igual la foto de perfil es una chica con lentes rojos y leyendo) para que sepan en lo que estoy trabajando y nos leemos! ¡Los quiero!**


End file.
